Harry Potter and the Alquemie Wicce
by Alexiel-Muse-of-War
Summary: Harry meets a girl when he goes to Azakban on charges of murder. Harry finds out that not every thing it what it seems in life. DONE!
1. Chapter 1

A/N I don't oun Harry Potter or the name Alexiel (got it from an anime) and the song she sings is 'Close Very Door' by Anderw Lloyd Webber. **Please READ & REVIEW if you like it or have anything to say, if you don't I wont post the rest of it.**

"Harry James Potter we, the wizarding community, have decided that you are charged with 5 counts of murder," said the new minister of magic, Madame Bones. Harry was on trial for the Death Eaters that he killed on his way to kill Voldemort.

"Your sentence is 5 years in Azkaban at which point we will have another hearing about the matter." Harry had not looked up since the trial had started; he said that he had killed them and that he was sorry. Madame Bones was giving him a light sentence, 5 years was nothing, he would get though it.

"Take Mister Potter away, and put him in cell block 999." Harry still didn't look up; he didn't want them to see that he was crying at the fact that he was a murderer. A pinked haired lady took his him by the shoulder, it was Tonks, and she was the one that had to take him to Azkaban.

"Come on Harry, we've got to go now," he got up, his hair had grown long, and his eyes said that sleep no longer came easily. When they got outside the room, away from the jury, Harry felt the warm hug of Ginny Weasley.

"I'll see you in five year Ginny, good bye my love," was all Harry could say before Tonks grabbed his shoulder and led him away. Ginny yelled down the hall Harry walked away, "I'll be her."

Harry arrived in Azkaban, and taken to his cell.

"Harry," Tonks said quietly, "This was Sirius' cell, Harry. There is a brick that is loose over there in the top left corner. I can put letter from everyone on the inside of it, you can write back on the same paper, I'll get you a pen to write with. I've got to go," louder looking down the hall, "Well Potter I hope you can stand being here for five years." She mouthed 'good bye' and locked the door.

It took about an hour to get used to the cell, it was bigger then his old room at the Dursleys'. He could tell that only one of the other cells around him had someone in it. It was a girl because he could hear her singing. The song reminded him that he was in a jail, not the Dursleys'.

"_Close every door to me,  
Hide all the world from me  
Bar all the windows  
And shut out the light  
Do what you want with me,  
Hate me and laugh at me  
Darken my daytime  
And torture my night  
If my life were important I  
Would ask will I live or die  
But I know the answers lie  
Far from this world._" That was the lyric Harry liked most form her song that she sang. Harry decided that it was time to see if she could hear him as well.

"Miss, can you hear me?" Harry heard a tap on the very bottom brick of the wall that separated the cells. The brick pushed into Harry's cell, and though came the girl that had been singing (A/N okay when I'm talking brick I mean like 2ft by 2ft by 12in brick).

"Hello, my name is Alexiel, what is yours?" she voice was deeper then when she singing, she had nice kept black hair and brownish-green eyes, her clothing was muggle.

"Harry Potter."

"Wow, your Sirius' godson. Never thought I would get to meat you, seeing as how the whole wizarding world is scared of people like me," she said her face dropping.

"Why, you seem normal," said Harry sitting down on the bed, Alexiel sat on the brick.

"It's because my mom was a normal witch and my dad was an alchemist, my brother was normal and so was my sister, but I was born an Alquemie Wicce, or an alchemy witch. The ministry hates the fact the there are still muggle able to do this lost art, but a witch is just dangerous to have just walking around, so they lucked me up here, Sirius was the first person that didn't fear me and run." She looked out the window.

"It about time for the guards to come and check the cells, I'll talk to you late, just tape the brick, Harry." She got up and crawled back though, Harry pushed the block back to the wall, and it was every heavy almost too heavy for him. Alexiel was right, about ten minuets later the guard, Tonks, came in and 'checked' the cell, leaving three letters. One from her with a pen and how to open the brick, one from a very sad Ginny, and last was from a very sorry Ronald Weasley. Harry rote back and stuck them in the hole in the brick, which you had to twist to see, and went and tapped on the brick that led to Alexiel's cell.

"Come on in Harry," Harry pushed the block with his feet and crawled though. They talked about him and that Sirius was dead and how Harry had ended up here.

"Wow," she said when Harry was done, "You have been though a lot, haven't you?"

"Yeah, and know this gets added to the list," Harry was glade that he had met Alexiel, she was going to make the next five years more fun.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I don't own Harry Potter and again I got the name Alexiel from an anime that I've seen once. Thank you to the people that reviewed! Oh by the way if you don't know old French and old English: _Alquemie_ is old French for alchemy and _Wicce_ is old English for witch.

On with the story

Harry woke to the sound of Alexiel screaming in her sleep. It had only been six months since he had been sent to Azkaban and he already know that the outside world had changed. Tonks always put the letter from his friends in the brick that Sirius had some how hallowed out. Harry got letters daily from Mrs. Weasley who would tell him that everyone that was in the Order was trying to get him out and that he shouldn't give up hope of getting out before the hearing in five years. Ron and Hermione wrote about once a week and always asked the same question, "Why did you say you did it?" Harry him-self didn't know the answer to that question. The letter he love getting the most though was the ones from Ginny that came only once every two weeks. Her letters were always made him fell like he was about to cry. She had become the seeker for Gryffindor and missed him so much you could tell that she was crying when she wrote all her letters. To top all of that he couldn't write her back, Tonks had said "I don't see her and if the ministry saw the letter they would fire me and lock you up in the dementor level." Harry didn't even want to think about that.

"No don't, you can't do that, stop!" Alexiel was still screaming in her sleep. Harry got up and headed for the brick that was the passage between the cells. He pushed the brick into Alexiel's cell, which had gotten a little easier lately, and saw her in her bed pale white and shaking like crazy. Harry got up and walked over to wake her up, if she screamed again the dementors might decided to come down and see what was going on.

"Alexiel, get up, you're screaming again," she wasn't waking up.

"Alexiel," he stared to shake her, "Wake up or do you want the dementors to come down here." With that she opened her greenish-brown eyes; they were filled with tears from the dream.

"You okay now?" Harry knew that the guards would start their rounds any minuet now and he couldn't risk Tonks not getting his number today.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I'll push the brick back into place; now go before they get over this way on their rounds." Harry did what he was told and went back to his cell. The brick was already back into place when he got up. Harry remembered the first night he was here the same thing had happened, but the dementors got to her first. She wouldn't talk for a week, which made Harry almost go made from the slants. Tonks did get his cell to guard today and that made his life easier, she just gave him the letter instead of putting them in the brick. The brick was heavy and hard to turn, which was the only way to get the letters out.

"Harry," that was all Tonks said before she slid four letters in to his cell. One from Mrs. Weasley, one from Ron, one from Ginny, and one from the last person that he thought would write him, Lupin. Mrs. Weasley was the same as always, with the 'don't give up hope' and 'we are working to get you out.' Ron's on the other hand brought news that he got a job working in Fred and George's joke shop and was making good money. He opened Lupin's next, he wrote:

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope that this letter finds you well and still sane. Molly is still freaking over the fact that you are going to spending five years in Azkaban, I told her that Sirius spent 12 years in there and that you could do five easy. But there is a reason way I decided to write, Harry Molly can't bring her self to tell you but there is no way that we can get you out of there before five years, I'm sorry._

_Your friend,_

_Moony_

Harry started to laugh went he read this, he know that Mrs. Weasley was hiding something from him. Harry wrote only 'Thanks' on the back and turned to Ginny's letter. Either Tonks was walking in the rain or Ginny was crying a lot this time, Harry thought picking up the tear stained letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_It's almost Christmas Brake and then you can write back to all my letters. I miss you, just knowing I can even see you makes me sad._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

Harry could tell that just writing this letter tore her up on the inside, it also tore him up. He laid on his bed; he could hear Alexiel singing a song.

"_Someday, when I'm older  
And they never know my name  
Somehow, if I'm honest  
I can never feel ashamed  
Maybe I was wrong to  
Hold you up so high  
Now I know I've lost you  
To the feelings I kept inside"_ The song reminded him of Ginny so much he started to cry.

**Six months later**

Harry stared up at the ceiling of his cell; one year had gone by since he had last seen the outside world. He no longer slept daring the night, the daylight hours depressed him, so he slept by day and did everything he could daring the night. Alexiel stop having screaming dreams, but now cried in her sleep. He was almost 19, three weeks and it would be his birthday. His last one was spent wishing that he could see his friends, talk to them, and just be near them. Harry no longer looked like he did before he left the out side world; his hair was now braided and to the middle of his back, he no longer felt sad that he had to kill the Death Eaters, and his body looked as if he had been lifting weights. He no longer wrote back to any ones letters, he even stopped talking to Tonks; the only person that he talked to was Alexiel, who was now tapping on the brick.

"Come on over," Harry said not moving from his bed.

"Hey Harry, I heard something I thought you would like to know," she said sitting down on the brick that she had just pushed through. Harry sat out to show that he was that was interested in what she had to say.

"I heard the guards talking, they say that they are going to move you to another cell, they called it the 'White Room'." Harry's eyes got wide, if they were taking him there they must think that he's cracked and needs to be on guard at all times.

"When?" He asked trying to put all this in his head.

"Tomorrow," was all she said.

Another chapter, I need the people how read this to tell me one thing:

6 months or a year

Please review, I like to know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter, or the song that was by Sinedown in the last chapter, or the song 'Prince of Egypt' in this one. Thanks for readding and this maybe the last update for some time cause I've got to go back to school. Please review!

Six dementors and Tonks came to get Harry that morning. Harry started to hear the familiar scream of his mother in the back of his head and a wave of fear washed over him. The only thing that kept him from blacking out was Alexiel's singing.

_"There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail  
Its hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve  
When you believe somehow you will  
You will when you believe."_ Her words were that last he heard before the screams filled his mind and body.

Harry woke hours later in a white padded cell. He could still hear the scream, his father's voice, and Voldemort's laugh. Harry looked around, no doors, no windows, just padded white walls. Soon more voices joined in, the one that he could hear the loudest was Ginny's voice. He had never heard her say this but he knew that she wanted to.

"Harry I hate you," was all he could hear, the rest he couldn't make out. He knew that some of the voices were Ron and Hermione. They had seen so much together and now he didn't even write them back. This went on for several hours before Harry fell into a hunted sleep. He saw his mother die, saw Dumbledor die, and even saw Ginny die. The cycle began again when he woke, the voices fallowed by a hunted sleep of people dieing.

**One week**

He ate only the bread, it was he could eat. He know that if he ate any thing heavy that he would just throw it up when the voices got bad again. Food was only given to him twice a day; the food would just appear out of nowhere. The voices started again, this time Ron's screams of pain were the loudest. The loudest changed once in a while. Harry couldn't remember what he dreamed any more, just that it was about death.

**One month **(A/N – Okay this is from when he was put into the White Room, I don't want to do the math and break it all down.)

The voices, now more screams then anything, never faded. Even in his sleep he could still hear them. Tears never stopped either, crying was all he did. The food arrived like it did everyday. He took the top piece of bread off the sandwich and ate it. He had grown skinny now. He never thought about how he looked, only that the voices weren't going to stop. He just wanted to die.

**Three months**

Being asleep and being awake were the same now. Harry ate only a corner off the bread each day. His whole body shook and tears fall willing from his eyes. He no longer had a since of time or reality at all. He talked to him-self, but none of it made since at all. Most of his thoughts were now on nothing but that he just wanted to die.

**Six months**

Harry was going though another cycle when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, do you know who I am?"

"Yes," he said in a small voice, he knew that it was Tonks. She lifted him up with a spell and took him back to his old cell and lied him on the bed. He could fill his head clearing, the screams stopped, the waves of fare that washed over him stopped, and the tears stopped falling.

"Tonks," he said starting to sound more like Harry, "What happen to me in that room?"

"Well Harry, that room is the closes thing that you can get to hell on earth. It was made to hold Death Eaters that have grown so cold to the world that they don't think what they did to people was wrong. Now get some sleep," Tonks shout and locked the door. Harry drifted off into a dream of him flying on his broom. He was only awakened by the sound of the door opening to his cell, it was Percy Weasley.


	4. Chapter 4

I just want to thank Serena24 for getting so into this story and I don't own Harry Potter. Rehashing time; okay Harry is in Azkaban, he meets a girl named Alexiel who is a Alquemie Wicce or Alchemy Witch, gets very cold hearted, sent to the 'White Room' and for six months lives in a hellish state and now Percy is standing at his cell door.

On with the story!

Percy walked into Harry's cell; he was holding a notepad and quill.

"Mister Potter, you are stile charged with the murder of five people, do you have anything to say for your self?" _Well yeah I have a million things to say for my self, _Harry thought looking at Percy.

"Yes Percy, I do." Harry could stile hear some of the screams in his head.

"First I'd like to say that you're still a prick. Now as for my self, I didn't mean for those people to die, and if you people think that putting me in that 'White Room' well make me crack, then I'll spend all the time you want me to in there, cause I cracked long ago. Now if you don't mind I would like to eat something, I haven't had a whole lot in a while." Percy, who was writing this whole time, got up and said nothing as he walked out the door. Harry was happy that his food came soon after the door was locked.

**Same time, at the Burrow**

"Mum, MUM!" Ginny was running down the stairs at top speed.

"She went to the market Ginny, what do you need?" asked a very pregnant Hermione, she was having twins and was about six months along.

"I asked her to wake me up, and now I'm going to be late for the exam," Ginny went running out the door and with a loud crack she was gone. Hermione smiled to her-self sat down at the kitchen table. Mrs. Weasley had insisted that Hermione and Ron, now married, live at the Burrow while Hermione was pregnant. Her and Ron lived in a one room flat and were looking for a house when Mrs. Weasley said that they should just stay at the Burrow. _If only Harry was here,_ she thought looking out the window, _maybe Ginny would be more like her old self._ Tonks had told everyone about what had happened to him for the last six months and that she would take letter to him again; Ginny had already written a six page letter and Hermione had written a two page one. She didn't know what Ginny wrote in her, but Hermione tried to stick to thing that would make Harry happy, like her and Ron's wedding, the fact the she was having twins, and that if she had at least one boy that his middle name was going to be Harry or Sirius and that Harry was going to be the godfather no matter what happened. Hermione signed her letter and placed it on the pile with the other letters that everyone had wrote.

**Two days later, Azkaban**

Harry sighed looking up at the ceiling of the cell. Tonks had given him so many letters, one from Lupin, Mrs. Wesley, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. He read every one of them and wrote back to every one of them. He was very happy when he read that Hermione was having twins and that he was going to be named the godfather. Lupin's was filled with stuff like, 'take care of your self' and 'I hope that you are doing better then Sirius was when he was in there.' Mrs. Weasley was just thankful that he was alive after what he had to go though in the White Room. Ginny's was the only one that made him sad, she wrote her normal 'I miss you', but this letter told him that she was becoming an Auror and that she had past the test with flying colors. He had tried to keep her safe from all of that when he fought Voldemort and now she was fighting dark wizards daily. Harry also got a letter from Madam Bones herself telling him that he would be going back to the White Room in six months for another six months of 'treatment'. That night he let Alexiel read the letter from Madam Bones, she laughed when she got to the 'treatment' part.

"The way you talked about it, it was more like a hell then treatment," she said handing back the letter.

"Yeah I know, so what have you done for the past six months?" this meeting was the first one they had had since Harry got back to his cell two days ago.

"Setting around singing songs, nothing else to do it there?" Harry smiled and said, "No." He and Alexiel talked for some time before going to sleep for the night. Harry decided to sleep at night so that he could get more mentally prepared for his next trip to the White Room.

**One month later**

"_Oh I am what I am  
I'll do what I want  
but I can't hide  
I won't go  
I won't sleep  
I can't breathe  
until you're resting here with me  
I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
until your resting here with me,"_ Alexiel was sing as she always did. Harry was sitting on his bed trying to think of ways to not be over come this time by all the voices that would take over his head in five months. He had asked Hermione for help and she said that she would see if there was anything that she could dig up on the room or even a way to just counter the affects of the room. Ginny wrote daily, mostly about her job or how much she wanted to see him. _If only Ginny could see my hair,_ Harry thought braiding it. His hair was down to the small of his back, he was getting it cut today. A house elf puffed in about nine am to cut Harry's hair to his shoulders. When the house elf was gone, Harry went back to thinking of ways to stop the voices from coming back, but nothing was coming to him.

**Same time at the Burrow**

Hermione sat at the kitchen table eating chicken soup that Mrs. Weasley made for her. Hermione watched to window, she was waiting for Ron to get back from Hogwarts. She had told Neville that she needed a book from her study at Hogwarts (A/N I didn't know were to put this so I'm putting it in here, Hermione works at Hogwarts as the new Muggle Studies teacher, Ron works for Fred and George at there jock shop, and Ginny works, as you've read, as an Auror). She had got it when Harry stopped answering letters; it was a book on the history of Azkaban. Ron appeared out of no were with a loud crack.

"I got the book," Ron said walking into the house and kissing Hermione on the cheek.

"Thank you Ron," she said taking the book and starting to read the section on the 'White Room'.

**Four days later, Azkaban**

Tonks had put the letters in the brick and spun it around so that Harry could get the letters. He only got one today, it was from Hermione.

_Dear Harry,_

_I have been reading the about the history of Azkaban and I found something on the White Room. The book says that there is no way that anyone can counter the affects of the room only thing that it says helps is being a soulless zombie. I'm sorry, but on happier news both twins are boys! I have decided that the first one born will have 'Harry' as his middle name and the second one will have 'Ronald' as his middle name. I hope that you are happy, well as happy as you can be in the place._

_-Hermione_

Harry smiled at the thought that Hermione was so into have the babies and that he was going to be there godfather. His smile faded when he thought about what she wrote about the White Room.

**Two months later**

Harry woke to the sound of a song that Alexiel hadn't song before, it was creepy.

"_Ieyui_

_Nobomenu _

_Renmiri _

_Yojuyogo _

_Hasatekanae _

_Kutamae,"_ Harry felt as if happiness was leaving him as Alexiel sang the song. Harry checked the brick for letters, one from Ron and one from Tonks. Harry read Tonks' letter first, all it said was that she and Lupin were getting married in two weeks and she would be out for a month starting tomorrow. Harry scribbled 'okay and have fun' on the back and stuffed it back in the brick for Tonks to get. Next was Ron's which looked like he wrote it very fast. 'Hermione had the babies, both boys! One is named Donald Harry Weasley and the other's name is Robert Ronald Weasley and you're the godfather!' Harry could tell Ron was so excited for most of the letter was scratched out. Alexiel was still singing that song, which sucked all the laughter out of Harry. He walked over to the brick that connected the two cells.

"Alexiel what are you singing?" the singing continued.

"Alexiel I'm coming over!" Harry pushed the brick into her cell. He looked around, she wasn't in her cell, but the song was coming from a little box setting open on her bed.

Okay I thought that it was going to take longer to write this chapter, but I don't own the songs in this chapter, the first one is by Dio and the last one is from Final Fantasy X, it's the hymen of the faith, and if you think about it, it does suck the life out of you if you listen to it over and over and over again. Thanks for reading and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay I don't own Harry Potter or the ideas that I used from Fullmetal Alchemist.

The music was coming from the box on the bed. Alexiel was nowhere to be seen, but the box seamed to be more of an entrusted to Harry. He walked slowly over to it, the singing got stronger and more life draining. He looked into the box to see a beautiful figure standing in the box (A/N I didn't know were to put this so the box is like 5in x 10in x 6 in). Harry went to pick it up when he a voice in the back of his head saying that he should just take the box. Harry closed the box which stopped the music and picked up the box and hind it in his cell. He pushed the brick into his cell then back into place.

**Week later**

Harry held the box in his hands; the whole box seemed to be sad. Alexiel still hadn't come back and he was getting bored from just sitting around all day. The guard that took over for Tonks wasn't very talkative at all. _I could open the box,_ Harry thought looking at the box that sat in his hands. He put his hand on the top of the box and opened it. The figure wasn't there; in its place was a book in title, _The Art of Truth and Mind._ Harry looked at the book, the cover was sky blue and the pages looked like they were made of finest paper money could buy. Harry just looked at it; the book reminded him of something that Hermione might read. He opened the book to see that his name was written in gold in along with a short letter:

_Dear Harry,_

_This book is for you, to use it you must give something up. The law of life you know, to get you must give. Well I hope to be seeing you soon on the other side._

_A.L.P._

Harry thought stared at the note for some time before tuning the page, _what does this mean, it get you must give?_ Harry turned the page and looked at the first chapter, the title made him shudder, _How to win in the game of Alchemy._

"Well if you can help me in the white room then I'll do anything."

(**_Okay need to put this in here, if you have never seen Fullmatel Alchemist and have know idea of what alchemy is read this so your not lost. First mind alchemy is something that I made up and it's were you can sort though your thoughts and find the truth and the lies. Second the circles are how you trance-mutate thing like, water to wine or fix a radio that is smashed into peaces. Third the 'Law of Life' is the same as the Law of Equal Exchange' in FMA)_**

**Three weeks later**

"Harry, you awake?" Tonks was standing outside his cell door. Harry looked up from the book that had become his new best friend. He could now do mind alchemy and a little bit with out a circle.

"Hey your back how was your trip?" Tonks smiled to see that Harry was alright.

"Cut short, I was back a week ago for the girl that was next to you is gone, with out a trace. We can't even find out why she wasn't released four years ago after the 'Alchemy Act' was in stated saying that we couldn't put alchemists or half alchemist in jail." Harry was shacked at this news. _She got out, but how,_ his thinking was cut short by Tonks who had just shoved about 20 letters into the cell.

"Most are from Ginny, but they wanted me to give you these." Tonks waved good bye and walked away. Harry got up, got the letters and sat down to read all of them and make shore to tell Hermione about the book.

**Later that day, Burrow**

Hermione was the only one there when Tonks came with the letters from Harry. Hermione read hers.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm glad to hear that the twins are doing great and that you're doing great. Lesson I have a book here that I thought you might think was odd. The book teaches you to do alchemy and a thing called mind alchemy. Lesson to me, I need you to look something up for me in the Hogwarts student records, look for anyone that might have been born of an alchemist and a witch. Tell Ron I say hi and hug the twins for me._

_-Harry_

Hermione looked up from the letter and thought about what Harry had asked her to do. _I'll do it, but what will come out of it, _she thought as one of the twins started to cry, she got up to go see her babies.

**After Midnight, Azkaban**

Harry was up looking at the book again. He had read it though four times and counting. _I think that I have almost mastered this,_ he thought looking at the chapter about training your mind to see the truth in all your memories. It had been a month since Tonks had come back and Hermione got him the information he needed. There had been no alchemist in the world for some time and on half ones since the 13th century when there was one named Alexiel Loveless Potter, Hermione said that she had on children but had a brother that had nine children, non with alchemy powers or a sign having to gene that you needed for you to do alchemy, but then how did Harry get it. The book he had gotten out of the box said that you must have the gene to even do the most basic of basics when it came to alchemy. Ginny had used the ministry's records to see if Harry's moth might have had the gene, but no luck. Harry didn't think too much on it, no one knew how Alexiel Loveless Potter had gotten the gene for it so Harry thought maybe it was random or just showed up every so many generations in a random child. Harry did keep the fact that there was a half alchemist by the name Alexiel in the next cell, to him self. He didn't want Hermione to get too involved in this. Harry started to wonder if he would see Alexiel ever again.

**Two months**

_Any minuet now there going to walk in here and take me off to that room again,_ Harry was pacing his cell and reading the last letters that he got, one from Ron, one from Ginny, and one from Hermione and the 'babies'. He was taking them with him; he needed something happy if the mind alchemy didn't work in the room. A loud knock mad Harry stop in his tracks, Tonks and another Auror were standing at his door, along with nine dementors, Harry didn't fell the fillings of sadness until the dementors grabbed him and carried him off the White Room were he was to rot for the next six months.

Okay yeah this one was short, but the longest one to type and make up, I think I might have time to do the next one soon but I'm not saying that it will be up as soon as I would like. **PLEASE REVIEW, I NEED THAT EXTRA LITTLE BUST RIGHT NOW, IT GIVES ME HOPE(**thought all that hope goes towared my AP World History class that I'm not doing to well in right now**) FOR ME TO GO ON! **Hope to see everyone soon, BYE!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! Okay thought that I would bring up a few things that might be bugging people.

One – Mind Alchemy is not the same as closing off your mind, it more of making your mind tell you the truth and not just what you want to hear or think

Two – Do I read the thing before I post then? No, never comes to mind, so from now on I well be doing that and getting a beta person!

Three – I'm sorry if for the next three to four weeks if I don't get the chapters up, I have to take the AP test for my history class (if you don't know what AP is, it's a collage level class for kids in high school) on May 2nd and I'm freaking out about it for my teacher is a little baka head and can't teach!

Sorry, I don't own Harry Potter or any of the FMA ideas that I use.

Now the story!

Harry sat in the room, not moving. The mind alchemy had worked but not the way he had hoped, he now remembered the whole truth about what happened that night when he defeated Voldemort.

**Flashback**

Harry was running though the graveyard that he had been in three years before when Voldemort had come back. Hermione and Ron were right behind him, the Death Eaters were chasing them down and they couldn't do anything about it. If they stopped to fight them then Voldemort would get away and if they didn't stop and fight them, the Death Eaters would kill them. Harry could hear the laughter of Voldemort's cracking voice, it made him want to run faster.

"Harry we're not going to make it, someone has to take care of the Death Eater or we wont make it!" Hermione was yelling as they ran down a hill. _What to do, _Harry's head screamed, _the only thing that we can do._ Harry quickly turned around and pointed his wand at the Death Eaters and yelled "Avada Kedavra" in his head and the Death Eaters dropped like flies.

**End Flashback**

Harry felt tears rolling down his cheeks. He didn't remember using the curse or even running down that hill. The voice hadn't started but Harry was losing the control he had on his mind alchemy. He took out Ron's letter and read it again, all he talked about was the jock shop and how Fred and George would play tricks on Hermione. Harry looked at the letter, _I can't believe I did that and you didn't notice Ron._ Harry couldn't bear to look at Ginny's or Hermione's letters, even if they were happy, they would make him cry even more. Harry looked at the ceiling and remembered something he had long ago pushed from his mind.

**Flashback**

It was Christmas and Harry, Ron, and Hermione had told Mrs. Weasley that they would come home for the holiday. The day was going great until just before dinner.

"Death Eaters!" Ron yelled as he looked out the kitchen window, Harry and Hermione came running from the living room.

"Hermione, go and get everyone into a safe spot and stay with them, okay?" Harry said looking over his shoulder at her. She nodded and ran off to do as she had been asked to do.

"Basic plan," Ron asked pointing his wand at them though the window.

"Basic plan," Harry confirmed doing the same as Ron. There were only two and they could easily take them down.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" both yelled, the spell hit the Death Eaters, blood poured out onto the white snow. Ron and Harry quickly tided them up and sent them to the ministry to be deled with. Dinner went on as planed the only difference was that no one talked.

**End Flashback**

Harry didn't know then that that was one of the key things that he should have never done, they could have taken the Death Eaters down with out hurting them, with out even making that big of a scene of it, but he didn't.

**Two weeks later**

The memories continued to play, they were leading up to something but Harry didn't know what. The last one was of him waking up at the Dursley's when he was one. Harry pushed for the next one to come; it had to be the night his parents were killed. Harry heard the scream of his mother and know that he would see the truth in his parent's death.

**Flashback,**

Lily Potter was playing with her baby; she loved to hear his laugh. James Potter was setting by the fire reading the local muggle news paper. A knock came at the door; both Lily and James looked up. The door came busting in, Voldemort stood in the door way, wand held high.

"Lily! Don't let him get Harry," James yelled placing him self between her and Voldemort. Lily quickly picked up her baby and ran to the nursery and locked the door. She placed Harry in the crib. The door came swinging open with a loud bang.

"Now Lily get out of the way," an unknown voice spoke.

"Yes, and we'll let you live a little longer, all we want is the boy." Voldemort said.

"Never," Lily yelled, Voldemort pointed his wand at her and in a flash of green light she was dead. He walked over to Harry and did the same thing but it back fired and the curse hit Voldemort. His body was in torn apart, but he could still talk.

"Help me, I am dieing," he said to a black figure in the door way.

"No, you have done your job, I no longer need you." The same voice from earlier spoke. The figure dropped the black robe; it was a woman maybe 17 years old. All she did was point a finger at Voldemort and yell, "Darkness take him," and he disappeared from the room.

**End Flashback**

Harry came out of the memory and thought about all of the things that had happened the past two years; meeting Alexiel, not caring about anything, then getting sent to this room the first time, then Alexiel going missing, and last him getting the book, mastering the mind alchemy and now seeing his life flashed before his eyes. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks, he know who A.L.P. was and were Alexiel was and who the figure in the memory and the box were. He now knew that he was playing the part of the stupid fool.

Wow I typed up two chapters in one day! Okay this one was short for all I was doing was setting up for the next one that I may or may not get up anytime soon. See you all later, BYE!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, yeah! Well I need to say that I don't own Harry Potter, any ideas that I took from FFX and FFX-2 or any idea's that have come Fullmetal Alchemist.

One more thing, a big thank you to Serena24 for being the beta, Thank you again!

Now the story!

Harry sat in the corner of the room, still thinking about what he saw in the memories. He thought long and hard on the fact that Alexiel had helped Voldemort, was the one that gave him the book that made him see that, and the fact that she had lied this whole time. He had been in the room for three months now, nothing to think about but Alexiel and the fact that no one but him knew how he had killed the Death Eaters. His head would spin when he thought about how this was just a plot, for what he still didn't know, that was the one piece of the puzzle that was missing. Harry thought back to the letters that he had brought with him this time. He opened Hermione's, the fist half was from her and the second was from 'the babies'. His hold on reality was slipping away each time he read a word. Harry wanted to forget about everything that he had seen in the memories, everything that made him a bad person; yelling at his friends, turning his back to them on many occasions, even hating them. He wanted it to go away.

**One month**

Harry had no grasp on reality any more. He could still keep out the voices, but waves of pure fear washed over him like waves on a hurricane beating the beach. He stopped eating all of the food that was given to him, he just ate the bread. Alexiel was still the only thing on his mind, but he could only see her. His mind was slipping, reality was gone, and his thoughts where on one thing.

**Two months**

Harry was woken from a very empty sleep to be taken back to his cell. He didn't even look at the Auror that was with Tonks until she spoke.

"Tonks, is he okay?" It was Ginny's voice, his head screamed, Harry couldn't bring him self to look to see if he was right.

"Yeah, Gin, he'll be back to normal in no time." When they got to the cell Harry looked Ginny in the eyes.

**Harry's POV**

Her eyes, they told me that something was wrong in the outside world. They screamed for me to grab her and tell her that I was fine and that it would be over soon and nothing was going to keep me from loving her.

**Ginny's POV**

His eyes, oh those eyes that I hadn't seen in two and a half years. I want to run and hug him, I want to hear his voice. Why doesn't he say anything, did I do something wrong, did I over step the line by taking the guard job here?

**Normal POV**

Tonks locked the door and waved a good bye and left Ginny on guard. This was her new post; she was too young to hunt dark wizards so they sent her here to be a guard. Harry sat on the bed, waiting for Ginny to talk or for Alexiel to come out of nowhere and put more of her plan into action. Neither happened, Ginny shift ended nor did Alexiel show, leaving Harry to think and drift into a clam sleep.

**The Dream**

Harry was in a plain filled with waist high grass and a faint smell of roses. No more than 20 meters away was a girl dressed in a Hogwarts uniform, beautiful greenish brown eyes and black hair, it was Alexiel. There was a man standing next to her, short black hair and vividly bright green eyes that were shining as bright as an emeralds and was in a dark crimson robe.

"Alexiel, how was this child born, he is not yours is he?" the man talked with a lightly tone looking straight at Harry.

"He is the child of your blood line, not mine. But he has my father's gene, how?" Harry was confused. Neither one was making much sense.

"If he is of my blood then how does he have the gene that only you could pass on?" _What is this_, Harry thought listening to the two talk.

**End Dream**

"**_WAKE UP HARRY!"_** Harry woke to Tonks yelling and unlocking the door.

"What's up Tonks is Azkaban falling down?" Tonks didn't answer, only grabbed his wrist and led him to the portal that he took to get to Azkaban. He came out in a court yard outside a burning ministry building and people screaming for their lives.

Hey everyone, another chapter. Well tell me what you think about the POV thing that I did, I thought I would give it a try. I'll try to get the next one up soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, to let you all know, the twins (Ron/Hermione's kids) are about 9 months, and I don't own Harry Potter or anything that I'm using from FMA. Jordan is based on one of my friend, but she's not as mean as I make her seem.

By the way, alchemy circles are the way alchemists get the energy they need to use alchemy, now only people that have seen the gate(that is for another chapter) can do alchemy with out circles.

Harry could smell the smoke of the burning building. He looked around, _where is Ginny,_ was the first thought that hit his mind.

"Harry, we have to get you out of here, **NOW!**" He didn't have to be told twice, he ran with Tonks still holding onto his wrist.

"Where are we going?" Tonks just pointed to a fire place. Tonks picked up a hand full of the powder in a box next to the fire place and yelled, "Burrow," and through Harry in. He went tumbling out into the living room at the burrow. Next came Tonks, she simply walked out. A very stunned looking Hermione came running from up stairs.

"HARRY," she jumped onto him and started to squeeze the life out of him.

"Hermione, air is nice," Harry said letting out the last bit of air in his lungs. Hermione let go and helped him up.

"When was the last time you looked at your self in a mirror and took a shower?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"I don't know the last time I saw a mirror, but the shower, that was yesterday, I was thinking that I should get one in but Tonks brought me here." Harry started to laugh, Hermione was acting just like a mother should, more concern about everyone but herself.

"Harry James Potter, if I were your mother, I would slap you," Harry laughed even harder, she was acting just like Mrs. Weasley.

"Go get a shower, I'll get you some of Ron's clothes, though they might be a little big, your way too skinny. Mum would flip if she saw you." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Mum, you mean Mrs. Weasley right?" He said waiting for her to slap him.

"Yes, it's easier to just call her Mum, now go get a shower before she gets home." Hermione slapped the back of his head as he walked away. Shortly after Harry got out of the shower and got dressed in some clothes that were like four sizes too big on him. Harry went downstairs to find Hermione talking to Tonks about what had happened at the ministry.

"So the whole building was on fire," Hermione said in a very concerned tone.

"Yeah," Tonks said looking up at Harry, "Now that he's out of the shower I can tell you the rest." Harry sat next to Hermione at the kitchen table.

"The fire started on the very bottom level, but one has been down there for years and you can't get down there without a key. Madam Bones ordered all the Auror to go to Azkaban, but she told me to get Harry out of there and take him to a safe place, she said that his name was written in blood on the window outside the Auror office and that an alchemy symbols was all around it."

"How did it get there," Harry asked with Alexiel on his mind, along with Ginny's safety for she was at Azkaban.

"We don't know, she said it was like a ghost did it, but ghosts can't go invisible in the building, so we're still working on it. Now listen Harry, Madam Bones knows that you're here, if you leave this house without me or another Auror with you, they will hunt you down, just like they did Sirius. They need me in Azkaban, bye." Tonks got up and walked out side and left with a loud crack.

**Later on, about 5 o'clock pm**

Harry was holding Cody Harry Weasley, who was sleeping, while he changed the clothes on Donald Ronald Weasley.

"Thanks Harry, it's nice to have an extra pair of hands." Hermione picked up Cody from Harry and disappeared up into the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Hey, I'm home," said a not so very different looking Ron.

"Hey, Weasley," Harry yelled in a Quidditch coach voice. Ron looked over to see Harry laughing.

"Harry!" Ron and Harry greeted each other with a hug.

"So why are you here, aren't you supposed to be in Azkaban?" Harry started to laugh again and recalled everything that Tonks had told him and Hermione.

"Wow, so you're stuck here because this place is safe, that's irony." They both started to laugh.

"Ron, do you have people over?" said a voice from the kitchen, it was Mrs. Weasley.

"Yeah, an old friend," Ron said winking at Harry to play along; "I haven't seen him in two and half years." Harry was fighting the laughter at this point.

"Now Ron who haven't you ------ HARRY DEAR!" She ran over and did the same as Hermione did.

"Air please," Harry asked as he could feel his lungs being crushed.

"You need more than air, you're skinnier then ever, I'll cook you something that will put meat on those bones." Mrs. Weasley walked back into the kitchen and started cooking right away.

**Later on, about 6:30 pm**

Dinner was filled with smiles and laughter, mostly from Harry. He was happy to see everyone again and to see that nothing too big had happened while he was in Azkaban.

"So Harry," Fred said looking over at him, "How long will you be here, I could get used to mum cooking all this food." Everyone started to laugh, but Harry just smiled. He knew that this wasn't going to last, just until Alexiel was stopped.

"I don't know, but the food is good, better than what I've been eating," Harry replied, the laughter became louder. Once dinner was done, Fred and George said their good byes, along with telling Ron that he still had to come to work in the morning, and left with a loud crack. Ginny hadn't said a thing all night, she did want to. She was afraid that Harry wouldn't listen to her or even see her.

"Hey Gin, you okay?" Hermione came up to her in the living room with Cody in her arms.

"Yeah, just a lot happened today at work, that's all." Ginny could see Harry from were she sat, in the living room. Harry and Ron were playing wizard chess in the kitchen, Harry was winning.

"You thought you run, that you would be safe here, but you're, you're tapped and now time for the final curtain call." A voice came from outside, a voice with drama behind it. Harry ran to the window to see a girl about 5ft 8in, with wavy dark brown hair, and brown eyes that could bring any man to his knees. Her dress was a black Victorian style, with gold thread holding it together.

"Harry Potter I'm here for you," she yelled, alchemy circles tattooed on the back of her hands. She snapped her fingers and the fire in the fireplace leaped into the living room and started to burn the house down. Everyone ran from the house as the fire started to spread and magic, for some unknown reason, was not able to put it out.

"Who are you?" Harry yelled as he came outside.

"My name is Jordan, Jordan of the Flame. What Alexiel sees in you, I don't know, but she doesn't want me to kill you, just warn you that everything comes with a price to pay. There is no life without death, remember those that have lost their lives, for there is no death without some one to take a life." She snapped her fingers and disappeared in a whirlwind of flames.

"Harry who is Alexiel?" Ginny asked finally speaking to him.

"Alexiel Loveless Potter, she is the one that was in the cell next to me, and if you look in the cell I was in you'll find a box, she left it to me. Why, I don't know." No one spoke, just turned around and looked at the once beautiful Burrow now burning to the ground.

Most of this chapter was fluff. I don't like writing it, but something told me that I needed a fluff chapter before I get into the whole why Alexiel is doing this. Please Review!

And thank you Serena24 for being the beta.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter up, but I have had a lot to do lately with AP and now that I have time to write I get sick, so hope you like it, and I don't own Harry Potter or FMA, and **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **

"Alexiel, why did you do that?" a girl with blondish brown hair asked, she was in jeans with flared bottoms and a shirt of black that was cut off right before you got to her abs.

"That was unfair, there were babies in that house, and they could have gotten hurt badly. Don't you have heart or did that die on the other side too?" She looked right into Alexiel's eyes, hoping to see into her soul, but nothing was to be found. The room in which they stood was a black with a circular image screen made of a liquid like substance that flowed like oil.

"Amanda, if you don't like how I do things then just leave, and don't bather to come back to us." Alexiel's word hit Amanda hard, Alexiel said that she could leave and never come back if she did.

"Fine I will!" A gust of wind rapped around Amanda, "I'll help the one that you hate, I'll help Harry James Potter!" With that Amanda of the Gale disappeared out of the room leaving just Alexiel.

**Morning, Leaky Cauldron**

Everyone was at breakfast eating eggs and toast. Harry did sleep much, most the night was spent thinking and looking out the window at the ally below. Ginny and Mr. Weasley had left before breakfast and Ron only grabbed a cup of coffee before going off to open the joke shop. Tonks came to get Harry about nine o'clock to take him to the ministry to ask for his freedom with information that he had on Alexiel.

"Are you ready Harry?"

"No," he said as they walked into the newly rebuilt main building.

"Why?"

"For I don't know anything of value, just facts like she cries in her sleep, she loves to sing, and that she's mentally and physically strong." Tonks thought about this and just smiled as they walked to Madam Bones's office.

"She's ready for you Mr. Potter," a girl setting behind a desk said as soon as he and Tonks walked with in ear shoat. Harry opened the door to see Madam Bones standing by a fake window.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, I am very glad that you came today, tea, coffee, water?"

"Um I'll have some water, thanks."

"Very well," with a flick of her wand a glass of water appeared on the desk in the corner of the room. The room was nothing big, just a normal office; desk, chairs, papers, the works.

"So Tonks has told me about the Burrow, a bitty shame it is. Now Harry this might be a bit of a tall order to ask of you but if you can tell me anything about who is controlling this Jordan of the Flames, please tell me." Harry told her everything that had happened while he was in his cell and how him and Alexiel had talked and the weird dream he had with her and some else in it.

"Well thank you very much, give me some time to talk with some of the board members and see if this information is something that might shorten your sentence to Azkaban, Tonks will be taking you back, you may leave." Harry stood up and walked out the door to see that Tonks was out cold and so was the girl that was behind the desk. Harry turned around to back in to Madam Bones's office but the door was locked. He turned back around to see a girl with blondish brown hair, a short cut t-shirt, and lose blue jeans on standing next to Tonks.

"Did you do this," Harry asked looking to see if the girl behind the desk had had her wand on the desk or in a picket for he was still wand less.

"Yeah, but I had to for you can't go back to that jail, Alexiel will start to kill people next, if you come with me you might be able to get Alexiel before she kills."

"And if I don't go with you?"

"Then you can't help anyone, Alexiel knows that you like that Ginny girl, she will be the first target for Stephanie of the Chill. Next will be those little babies that will be Sakura of the Earth, then Jordan of the Flame will go after anyone that she is told to go after."

"How do you know all of this?"

(A/N There is an alternative answer that I'll put at the end with my notes) "For I am Amanda of the Gale, I have, what's a good word for it, rejected Alexiel's thoughts and ideas, I'm not to wild about yours but they're better then hers. But if you need a word to call all of us, we were like slaves to her."

"Fine, I'll go with you, how do we get out of here?" Amanda walks up to Harry and pulls him close to her and hisses in his ear.

"Just close those eyes and pray that I don't drop you." Harry felt a rush of wind go around him as he closed his eyes. The wind got faster and faster until it stopped and he felt cold, like he had just dropped into a freezer. He opened his eyes to see a frozen waste land all around him.

"Where are we?" He asked filling it get colder.

"At an old friend's house, he'll help use out when the 'timing' is right." They walked about a mile before they came to a little old shack covered in ice and snow. Amanda walked over and opened the door and pointed for Harry to go in.

"Come in Amanda, I have been waiting for some time now." A man about 16 years of age, tall, with dark hair and dressed in a black shirt and black jeans.

"Corey it's been so long since we last spoke, how are you?"

"The same as I was the last time that you saw me and I as you can see, stuck forever in time and never seeing the end or the beginning of it."

"Okay," Amanda rolled her eyes, "I just needed to know if this boy is the one that was born with the blood of the Edward Elric or if Alexiel was wrong about this one too." Harry just watched as the two talked.

"He is the keeper of that blood line, but he has a birth right to live up to first."

"Don't you dare go on with that birth right thing; Alexiel said that he could choose use or that birth right. So don't you dare Corey!"

"Amanda you know that we cannot just let him not know that he has the right to seal alchemy and all of use with it on the other side of the gate or he can let use live and take the chance that alchemy won't kill everyone on this side."

"Wait a minuet," Harry decided that it was time to speak for him-self, "What is with this birth right thing?"

"The task of sealing away alchemy, it was given to your mothers family, right after Alexiel was born. The people believed that the head priest could seal her away, but he was killed before anything could happen, so it past on through time to the next male in the family to have magic powers, you." Harry looked at Corey shocked.

"Yeah but you know Corey, Harry was also born in to the Alchemy circles too. Just like you and that one girl what was her name," Amanda started to trail off when Corey said "Her name was Nadeshiko."

"That was the name! Well you and her are like brother and sister, just like Sakura, Stephanie, Jordan, and me; which makes Harry over there Alexiel's brother by the elemental circle rights." Harry was lost, who was Nadeshiko and what were the elemental circle rights.

"Um, I don't mean to sound stupid but what are you talking about Amanda?" Amanda looked Harry dead in the eye sighed rolling her eyes.

"Well you must not have got this from the book you got from Alexiel. The elemental circle rights are what they say they are. There are the Children of the Art which are the laws and rules that no one can brake unless you are part of one of the three higher orders. First comes the Order of Time, Corey and Nadeshiko are in this one. Time and space must bow to them, the only thing they can't do is change the past but they can change the future, for good or evil. Next comes the Sisters of the Elements, normally there is six but we lost two some time ago. We can bend the elements by using alchemy or more like tapping into alchemy energy. Last you have The Yin-Yang family, you and Alexiel. To people that share the same alchemy gene, her fathers, but the funny thing about all that is that her bothers wife slept with Alexiel's father who wasn't the father of Alexiel's brother. So when you came to be born and you had that gene, Alexiel nor her brother didn't know why, it was very funny. But you are the 'good' one as they would but it in fairy tales, Alexiel is the 'bad' one, plane and simple."

"And how did you find this out?"

"Well Harry, I was honored to know the man known as Shadow, he was a man that know all and non knew him. He was a man of history, but not an alchemist so I never knew him as well as I would have hoped. He told me one day that I was to help the boy that can over come Alexiel, and I would find him and bind him to." A loud pop made Harry and Amanda jump, looking out the window they saw a girl dressed in simple Renaissances dress, a pale blue with silver thread holding it together. Her hair was almost white and her eyes were icy blue.

"It seams that Stephanie has come to kill you two," Corey said in a very blunt tone.

"Well time to go Harry," Amanda grabbed Harry's waist and the quickly warped them to a very green field, were stood a woman, about 60 or so, in a white skirt and a blue and white folk top. Her hair was long and wave, the color was that of a beautiful hazel. She looked about Harry's height and her eyes said that she had seen a lot in her life time.

"Amanda, it is nice to see you again," her voice was low and sick sounding.

"It's nice to see you too, Rosa, how are you doing?"

"Dieing a little more each day, who is that man that you have brought here with you?" Amanda turned and looked at Harry; she had forgotten that he was there.

"Oh, him," she said, " He's Harry Potter, but that's not why we are here, we need a place to stay for the night, Stephanie is on to use, she found Corey so we couldn't stay there. Can you help us?" Rosa looked at Harry then to Amanda.

"Yes, you may stay at the house, but I don't know how safe it is."

"Thank you," Amanda grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him away from Rosa.

"Who was she?" Harry asked almost running to keep up with Amanda.

"She's Sakura's mother."

"I thought you said that Sakura was working for Alexiel."

"She is, but Sakura has to or watch Alexiel kill the man she loves, but Voldamort already killed him and Sakura doesn't know, but you saw him kill the poor man, so you will tell her when we see her wont you, you will tell Sakura that Sirius is dead." Amanda stopped and looked Harry dead in the eyes to hear his answer.

"Only if you tell me how they met and if he loved her back." Amanda rolled her eyes.

"Fine, they met shortly after Sirius left Hogwarts, Sakura worked with your mother at a muggle book store that summer before Lily was going to go off to a muggle collage. Sakura met Sirius and they fell in love. Shortly after they got engaged Alexiel awoken Sakura's powers and forced her to aid us in our fight or she would kill Sirius, so Sakura helped us never knowing what happened to Sirius. I found out from a man named Remus, who I met while he was working of the Order under cover with the ware wolves."

"And how did you meet Lupin?"

"He was in bad shape one night, his mind was cracking, I helped him my being a shoulder to cry on. The night before he had seen one of the ware wolfs bite a person the same age as you and all he could think about was 'What if I had bitten one of the kid at Hogwarts when I was teaching?' I came up, sat next to him and asked the simplest question, 'Would you have done that?' after that we became friends." Amanda's word gave Harry a shock, she knew a lot more people then Harry had thought.

"Okay, I'll tell Sakura that Sirius is dead," Amanda smiled for the first time since Harry had met her. Amanda's smile faded quickly as the air started to get cold and clouds started to form over head, Stephanie had found them.

Hey everybody! Yeah this is the longest chapter (I think) and it's not over yet, you still have Amanda's second answer to Harry, enjoy

"How do you know all of this?" A wind started to push at Harry and her eyes started to clod over.

"If all you can do is ask stupid questions then I should kill you now. I know Alexiel would have mentioned her loyal slaves at some point." Harry now had to yell cause of the wind.

"No she never did!"

"What," the wind stopped, "Well then I am Amanda of the Gale, and I once worked for Alexiel, I don't like either of your ideals but yours mean less death then hers."

Either way the rest of the chapter would have been the same so hope you like the other look at Amanda. **Please REVIEW!**


	10. Last words from Yana

Hey everyone out there in Fanfic land! I will not be finishing this fanfic unless I get some really big reviews to this post wanting me to finish it. I no longer have the will to write tis fanfic and I think it is a bust and will be deleting it in a week or so, I don't know.

I will be trying to start a new one about Harry Potter after I write one for FFX-2 that will be about 2 chapters long.

Yana


	11. Chapter 10

I got two people that said that they wanted me to keep going and I told my-self that if one person wanted me to keep going I would so here I go.

I don't own Harry Potter or FMA

Harry looked at Stephanie, why is doing this, he asked him-self. Her eyes seemed sad and lonely, her hair was white and lifeless, and her body looked like she was barely alive.

"Stephanie," Harry yelled, "Why are you doing this, what ever Alexiel has on you, we can make so that you no longer have to think about it." Harry words got him a smile out of the very pale girl.

"You don't get it do you, all you see is an alchemist that is being controlled don't you, well to let you know the reason I'm still fighting on her side is that she is the only one that cared when I was left with out a mother and father but your father killed then, they were Death Eaters and you father just killed them. So, Harry Potter, that is why you must die, YOU MUST PAY WITH YOUR BLOOD!" Stephanie shoot ice crystals at Harry, Amanda sent then flying back at her with a strong wind. Stephanie dodged all of them and looked at Amanda with a confused look.

"Amanda, we should not be fighting, both of your lives were completely messed up because of him, yours more then mine."

"SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP!" a hurricane force wind hit Stephanie dead in the chest and knocked her out.

"Come on Harry, she'll wake up in an hour or two." Amanda started running and Harry ran after her leaving Stephanie lying in the grass.

**Same time, Ginny's offices**

Ginny had just been give a new offices and a new assignment, to bring Harry James Potter back, dead or alive. Tonks had told Madam Bones what had happened in the lobby outside her office and that she came to just in time to see Harry leave with the attacker. Ginny didn't want the assignment, but she was one of the only Auror that wasn't on a case. She was setting at here desk when a young lady, maybe 16 in age, came waling into her office.

"Can I help you miss," Ginny asked looking up from her paperwork that she had to fill out before going after Harry.

"Um, yes, you are Ginny Weasley, are you not?" she asked in a timid voice. She was dressed in a pink virgin dress and had short blond hair with a beautiful red and pink flower pen on her right ear.

"Yes I'm Ginny Weasley; can I help you with something?" The girl looked over at the door and closed it with a slight movement of her eyes.

"Yes, I must show you something, it is only a possible future, and you can still change it." The girl's eyes turned pure white and mist filled the room, out of the mist came an image that showed Ginny something that shocked her, her body lying on the ground Harry above her crying and the same girl that had burned down the house standing in the distance laughing. The next thing Ginny saw was more shocking then the first thing that the girl had shown her, it was her funeral and only Harry stood at the grave.

"How are you?" Ginny asked after the mist retreated into the air and the girl looked remotely normal again.

"I am Nadeshiko, I am an alchemist that is enslaved two the ones of the highest order, but you most not die, for if you do we are all doomed," she bowed to Ginny and walked out of the office like nothing every happened.

**Later that night, Leaky Calderon**

Ron and Hermione were sitting with the babies when Ginny walked in looking very grim. She was to head out in the morning, to find Harry.

"Ginny," Hermione said with a 'mother's love' tone in her voice, "What's wrong dear?"

"I got my new assignment today."

"Yeah, what is it?" Ron said almost not paying her any attention at all.

"To hunt down Harry and bring him back, die or alive," with that she got Ron's full attention.

"Under what charges," Hermione said as she picked up both the babies and put them into enchanted beds that took the children to there room.

"Running from the law and leaving Azkaban even thought Tonks was ordered to take him to a safe place." Once she was finished she turned away from them and walked up into her room knowing that she my never see then again.

**Earlier, with Harry and Amanda, Running**

"Amanda," Harry said trying to keep up with her, "Why are we running."

"Cause I felt like it, I needed to blow of some steam."

"Oh, okay." Harry wasn't going to ask her to stop because he was tried but he just wanted her to fell better.

"Harry," she yelled as just kept running, "I need to tell you something." She stopped running and so did Harry.

"Okay what is it?"

**Same time, Alexiel**

"Is she really going to tell him?" Alexiel had been watching then more closely since they went to Corey's to find out if Harry was the one, the one that could change there lives.

"Sakura!"

"Yes mama?"

"Go take care of our little black sheet in our happy family."(A/N hehehe, I that from FFAC)

"Yes mama."

**Back with Harry and Amanda**

"Harry, we were the ones that planted the information that you kill those Death Eaters in your head, you never did. It was all a set up, it was all so that we could kill then next in line, so we could kill Ginny Weasley." Amanda just busted into tears, all the wind that had been blowing just stopped.

"Tell me," Harry said rapping his arms around her, "what is she next in line for?"

"If Alexiel was to die, Ginny would get all the power, everything up to this point has been a lie that Alexiel made up so that she could have your power, you're the only one that can set us free Harry, you must go and stop her now!"

Hey I know strange twist but like I said before I just don't have the will so you're only going to get some strange stuff out of me. Please Review!


	12. Chapter 11

Hey, hey! Well this is the second to last chapter, the next one will be the 'fallow up' one so if you review and give me questions that I may not have answered I will next chapter.

I don't own Harry Potter or FMA

Everything was a lie and now here he was standing in a field in the middle of on where and had no way of getting to the back stabbing lying girl named Alexiel.

"How do I get to here," Harry said as he watched Amanda cry.

"Tell me now!" Harry need to stop her, she was after the one thing that he still loved even when was trapped in Azkaban.

"She has set up a base in a small city, Green Cove Valley, in Colorado. If you run to the next town over, do east of here, you can find Nadeshiko; she'll get you to Alexiel." Amanda bowed her head and reached into her pocket and pulled out a guitar pick on a choker necklace and handed it to Harry.

"This is how Alexiel gave me my power; each of us has something like this. Stephanie has a pentagram, Jordan has a bracelet that has four butterflies on it, and last Sakura uses the cherry blossom anklet that Sirius gave her. You must get these items for they are rightfully yours. Now go before anyone finds you."

"To late for that little black sheep," Sakura dressed in a simple popper dress stood just beyond them.

"Sakura, lesson to Harry he knows the truth, he would not lie to you."

"That right," Harry said looking her right in the eyes, "Sirius has been dead for some time, I watched him die."

"No," Sakura was stared crying, "He can be, she said that she would protect him if I helped. You were his godson weren't you?"

"Yes."

"Then take this," she took off the anklet and though it at Harry.

"You need it now, I will not stand in your way, oh," she though a clock hand, "That one is from Corey, Nadeshiko will give hers willingly but Stephanie and Jordan will not, now go." Harry nodded and started to run dead east, he had to stop Alexiel.

After about an hour of running Harry got to the town of Julia and there in the middle of town was Ginny standing talking to a girl in a pink virgin dress.

"Ginny?" Harry said to himself looking at Ginny who was dressed in, of all things, a white virgin outfit that made her look like she was going to be sacrifices to some god or goddess. Harry started to walk closer but as soon as he did the image of Ginny was no longer there, just the girl in pink.

"Ah, Harry it is nice to finally meet you, here is the key to my powers, use it well." She handed him the red and pink flower that she had worn in her hair.

"If will fuse with the clock hand you got from Corey to form a wand that was made for you 1000 years ago, back when my grandmother was the keeper of the sight." Harry put the flower and the hand together and got a wand that made of a reddish wood.

"Oh and look here come the last two peaces you need." Jordan and Stephanie stood over by were Harry had entered the village.

"There he is Jordan get him," Jordan nodded and sent two fireballs his way. He got passed the first one but the second one he couldn't miss it was going to hit.

"No!" Ginny came running and ran right in the path of the fireball.

"Ginny, what are you doing?"

"Saving you," with that Ginny fell straight onto Harry, not breathing. She was dead.

"How could you, you killed her!" With Harry's yell came a mighty gale of wind that knocked both the girls down. As soon as they hit the hard earth, the earth swallowed then leaving only the power bands that Amanda had told him about. Harry grabbed them and looked back over at the pink dressed girl.

"Are you Nadeshiko?"

"Yes and now you can defeat Alexiel and save that girl that lies dead on the ground there. Her soul has not gone thought the gate, you may still be able to save her."

"How?"

"Giving up something that is of same value to her soul, like another soul."

"So kill Alexiel, right?"

"No just give the gate her soul and take Ginny's back."

"Okay, how do I get to Alexiel?"

"Wind travel would be the best, Alexiel can not stand the cold or the earth." With that the girl walk to Ginny's lifeless body and picked her up.

"I will stay with this one; you must go and kill the one that has live for too long." Harry nodded and used the wind to travel to Green Cove Valley and to Alexiel.

Harry landed outside a large house that looks as if it hadn't been lived in for years.

"Alexiel, come out here and fight me!" Harry took out the wand that he had gotten and pointed it a large bay wind and blow it to shards.

"If you are to busy to fight I can wait Harry," Alexiel came walking out of the house in which Harry had just blow out the window.

"No we fight now," Harry pointed his wand at her and green sparks shoot out of the tip.

"Nice try Harry, but no magic can hurt me, I can't be stopped," she comely dodged to spell and ran straight for Harry. He smiled and said just before she hit him, "Please don't cry Ginny."

Two years had pasted since the day the brought death to all those that had the gene that Alexiel carried in her blood. Ginny was spending the weekend with one of her now closes friends in the world, Nadeshiko. Ginny was dressed in a white virgin dress, she always felt over dress with Nadeshikoi she wasn't.

"Ginny?" Nadeshiko said as they walked to the center of town, have you ever thought about how you came back to life?"

"No," Ginny said a small tear rolling down her face, "Harry said that it was okay for me to go back, so I just walked back here and into my body." Nadeshiko hugged Ginny and saw, just as she had two years ago, Harry standing at the gates of the town looking right at then. It wasn't Harry; it was just a memory of the young man that had given his life to save Ginny and everyone on this earth.

Harry sat in the afterlife thinking. He was not dead nor was he alive. He was just a memory, at lest that is what a man named Edward Elric told him. They were both stuck in a world that was not there own. Edward was from a world were alchemy was law and were science gave them things like automal.

"I think I can send you back," Ed said one day. Harry had figured out that it had been no more then two years since he had 'left' his world.

"Okay stand here and use all the energy you can to open the gate." Harry used the element items that he had got two years ago. Ed was just using what little energy he could. The gate, two massive stone doors, opened and took Harry inside.

Ginny had stopped crying and they were on there way back to Nadeshiko house when a strong wind came in from the south, the sent to blood fallowed it. The girls ran south down on of the side streets and to the gate on the south side of town, lied a very bloody Harry. Ginny ran to Harry while Nadeshiko ran to go get the only healer in town.

"Harry," she said trying to stop the blood flow, "How, you died."

"Nothing in this world is ever what it seams to be."

Like I said before if you have a question that I maybe didn't cover, tell me in a review and I will cover it next chapter along with what happen next.


	13. The End

I don't own Harry Potter or FMA

It had been three years, two months and one day since Harry had managed to come back to his world. He now had a beautiful baby girl, Lily Ann Potter. Ginny, who still worked as and Auror, was his wife and life was remotely perfected, seeing as how when he first came back it was a little harder to think he was going to still be alive.

**Julia, two hour after Harry had come back**

"He's bleeding badly," the Healer had not been able to stop the bleeding, Harry was missing his whole left arm and part of his lift side of his lift leg.

"There is nothing more I can do," the Healer walk way, she could do no more for the young man that was in that bed bleeding to death. Ginny walked over to Harry and grabbed his hand.

"Harry, how did you get into this state, you were dead, your body is 6 ft under in the graveyard, how are you here?" Harry smiled.

"Alchemy, and now I need to do something for me, there is only one person that can heal me, you need to find Amanda of the Gales, I don't know her by any other name but I know you can find her.

Three days later Ginny did find Amanda and Amanda used what was left of her power to heal him. Once that was done Harry told everyone that the only way he could defeat Alexiel was to die and take her soul with him as he was ripped from life. He then sealed Alexiel to the Gate and left her there and went thought the gate thinking that he was dead when in fact the gate put him into the body he had now and put him in another world were he met Edward Elric. Ed help Harry make all the right calculations so that he would be able to come to the world that he knew.

**Three years, two months and one day later**

Harry sat on the front room in the house in which him and Ginny lived now with there baby girl. Harry looked at his fake arm and half of a leg and remembered what Amanda had said so long ago, Ginny was to get Alexiel's powers when she died. Harry never knew if Ginny ever did get them or if the dream he had with Alexiel and the man was real or something that was put in his head. On the up side, Madam Bones wiped the slight clean of all charges on Harry and offered him a job, but Harry said he was going to take a different job. Harry was the new Muggle Alchemy teacher at Hogwarts, do to the fact that he now knew a lot about is since he had to study Chemistry with Ed and he was a very good alchemist at this point in his life.

I have had a lot of fun doing this fanfic and will try to do others, maybe less weird and out there. I hope that you have had fun reading this and will enjoy future stuff I do.

The End


End file.
